memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Fek'Ihri Horde
The Fek'Ihri Horde is the loose association Fek'Ihri, the ancient denizens of Gre'thor, that have arisen to take revenge on the Klingon Empire. The Fek'Ihri were spoken of only in myth, but have returned with starships and technology, and the means to destroy Qo'noS. Opinion was divided on whether they are the true Fek'Ihri of ancient legend, or a fabrication of technology. ( ) History According to Klingon mythology, Qo'noS was ruled 1,500 years ago by a tyrant named Molor. Molor was said to be so strong that no-one could oppose him, except for one: Kahless the Unforgettable. Kahless fought a war against Molor to end his reign of terror. Kahless and his mate Lady Lukara fought a legendary battle in the great hall of the city of Qam-Chee, when 500 of Molor's soldiers besieged the city. The city garrison fled, but Kahless and Lukara stood their ground and emerged victorious. ( ) Kahless eventually killed Molor, wielding his newly forged sword; the sword that would become known as the Sword of Kahless, the first bat'leth. From the ashes of Molor's kingdom, Kahless created the Klingon Empire, becoming it's first emperor and the greatest warrior in Klingon history. For Molor's dishonor his spirit was condemned to Gre'thor, to be imprisoned there for eternity. However, though he had been banished from the land of the living, Molor's influence endured. The wretched souls of the soldiers that pledged fealty to Molor in life had be reborn as the Fek'Ihri. These unnatural beasts are said to have been spat out of the darkest depths, feeding on despair and misery. For centuries Molor would plot his revenge, and the Fek'Ihri lay in wait at his bidding, growing ever stronger. In 2369 Kahless was made flesh once more, having been cloned from blood taken from his own sword. This enraged Molor, and he vowed to rise again and destroy the empire. In 2409 the Fek'Ihri emerged from the depths of Gre'thor and struck at the heart of Qo'noS, heralding the possible return of Molor. ( , ) It is not known how the Fek'Ihri were able to return. The leader of the initial invasion claimed to have crossed the oceans of blood from the shores of Gre'thor, leading the Klingon High Council to conclude that they are indeed the true Fek'Ihri from ancient legend. Others speculated that they may have been created through technological means, as with the clone of Kahless, possibly using ancient Hur'q technology, or even by the Federation. ( }}) Culture The Fek'Ihri had no culture beyond the thirst for vengeance against Kahless and the Klingon Empire. The Horde seemed to have a loose hierarchy, with leaders such as D'Jar commanding groups of subordinates. Status within the Horde appeared to be based on strength, and lesser creatures are enthralled by a caste of slave masters. The lowliest ranks of the Horde seemed merely to be mindless ghouls, capable only of hatred and destruction. ( ) Politics The Fek'Ihri had no government and there seemed to be no over-arching leader. There were numerous powerful fiends asserting dominance over the Horde and over Gre'thor. Herron, the self-styled "Lord of the Dead" claimed god-hood over Gre'thor and its inhabitants. Fek'lhr, the mythical guardian of Gre'thor, and arguably the most powerful among the Horde, styled himself as a force of death and chaos. Molor himself was interested only in avenging himself on Kahless, and did not concern himself with the affairs of Gre'thor or the Fek'Ihri. ( ) Foreign affairs The Fek'Ihri Horde was hostile to the Klingon Empire and attempted to conquer the Klingons. ( ) Molor, former Klingon tyrant, intended to rule the Klingons for the next 1,000 years but was defeated in Gre'thor by KDF and Kahless. ( ) Both Federation Starfleet as well as the KDF used the Horde in combat simulation 347 as possible opponent. ( ) With the defeat of Molor and Fek'lhr, the Fek'Ihri apparently returned to their realm. ( ) Military No civilian Fek'Ihri were encountered by the Klingon Defense Force during the incursion of 2409. The Fek'Ihri have a rank structure. Size and strength were related to rank, the biggest Fek'Ihri were among the highest in rank, with the most powerful being Fek'lhr himself, who stood several meters tall. ( ) Ranks & Titles * enslaved hordling * hordling * * * chieftain * * horde leader * Lord of the Dead Starship classes Territory The Horde was centered on Gre'thor, an extradimensional realm with Class M conditions. The Fek'Ihri began their incursion into Klingon space in the Norgh system. Fek'lhr's Lair was located in Boreth underground. Appendices Connections External link * category:states category:beta Quadrant states category:extradimensional races and cultures